New Megacorporatism
New Megacorporatism was an Ideological trend developed by Robert Stark when he became leader of the Ikradon Megacorporation in September 3102. "The Dissolution of RMS and CFP has undermined the polarity between the LL and the IEF in Ikradon. The Consequent Growth of KASA and USA means that this polarity will no longer be a defining feature of Ikradonian Politics, with the development of alternative and centrist politics. Whilst DT remains a considerable political force, and one to be reckoned with, it is highly unlikely that Dark Templar will command an overall majority in Parliament. This means that there has been a de-facto victory for parties advocating free markets and mixed economies, over communist command economies. This is something which every ikradonian and IMC member should celebrate and guard jealously as the triumph of the economic freedom of the individual over state domination and control. This New environment requires that the IMC put behind it, it's exclusive concentration to the demands of 'megacorporatism', of privatisation, de-regulation and reducing the scope of state economic activity to increase economic freedom, which has led to significant electoral losses and instability in past elections. It is the decision of the IMC to therefore leave the 'Ikradonians for Economic Freedom' Organisation, in order to run a fully independent candidate in the head of state elections and to begin to differentiate the IMC from their IEF allies. The IMC will, as an independent party, continue to support legislation promoting and defending economic freedom as part of our Core 'Megacorporatist' policies, and will willing work with IEF and Non-IEF parties in coalition governments on this basis. The end of political polarisation means that we can differentiate our policies from the SCI, A&L and other parties by emphasising a more federalist and religious agenda in the run up to the next election in a 'new megacorporatism'. Local governments have been marginalised in the fight to define the economic freedoms of Ikradon. We can now allow greater devolution of responsibilities to local government in certain areas, so that local government can craft their regulatory systems to the needs and desires of local populations. Certain national policy commitments, to defend economic freedom, will be maintained. Religious belief, has in the history of Ikradon, been subject to persecution, including at the hands of the IMC. Economic freedom means that the individual must define their own responsibilities and relationship with others. Whilst we retain the belief in the separation of church and state and religious tolerance and diversity, religion should play a much greater role in informing individual opinion and legislation and developing a public morality to respond to enable people to meet the demands of economic freedom. Religions have as much to lose from a return to the policies of the Leftist League as entrepreneurs, and therefore provide a key and untapped area of support for the IMC in the defence of economic freedom. Defending the rights of the individual to religious belief, and informing legislation to respond to the needs of the morality of economic freedom, must therefore be a key plank in our new platform. The IMC's stance on Civil rights has been complex, and often contradictory. we have never stood solely on the side of libertarian or authoritarian politics. rather we have taken a position which best safe gaurd the right to private property from the power of the LL. given the victory of Economic freedom, we can take a more consistently libertarian stance to Civil rights, within the context of regulating these freedom through public morality. The IMC therefore presents this bill before parliament as the beginning of a 'New Megacorporatism'. May it be the most profitable course." Robert Stark, Newly elected IMC Chairman (September 3102) New Corporate Man The concept of 'new corporate man' was developed in a series of bills from October 3105, identifying the need for the Ikradon Megacorporation to socially engineer ikradonians into perfect employees. Whilst continuing to push for privatisation of sectors of the economy, the concept of new corporate man has legitimised the inclusion of policies to regulate the economy, particuarly the lifestyle of Ikradonians. This aspect of the IMC's policy has been described as 'fascist' and 'disgusting' by members of the Ikradonian Parliament. References New Megacorporatism, September 3102 New Megacorporatism: Religious Legislation, February 3103 New Corporate Man: Health Legislation, October 3105 New Corporate Man: Mechanisms of Control, October 3106 New Corporate Man: Labour Relations legislation, October 3106